Hidden Meaning
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: The talk and hidden messages between Bird and Dutchy in the wardroom


**TITLE: Hidden meanings**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: Hunted**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Dutchy/Bird**

**SUMMARY: The talk and hidden messages between Bird and Dutchy in the wardroom**

**ARCHIVE: Fan fiction, Sea patrol site**

**DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please**

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Thank you Dreema for beta reading this story for me your the best**

Bird knocked on the wardroom door before she opened it and walked in.

"Come in," Dutchy called as she was halfway through the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." He sat up and groaned when he moved his leg, leaning on his elbows as Bird closed the door and stepped forward to the bed.

"How are you doing?" Dutchy asked. _'Are you ok?'_

"Better than you, by the looks of things," Bird said as she looked up to the IV then back to Dutchy. _'I'm pleased you're ok.'_

"Looks can be deceiving." He watched as Bird looked at him then down at her hand. _'I'll be fine, I'm worried about you.'_

"Bird-" he paused. _'Jessica, are sure you're ok?'_ "The only reason why we are all still alive is because you didn't follow my instructions when I told you to run and hide." _'I'm proud of what you did.'_

"I wanted to." She looked up at him.

"Which makes what you did all the more brave." _'It was a shame I didn't see what you did to those two men.'_

"Brave? Dutchy, I've never been so scared."_ 'That's the truth.'_

"Me neither." They looked at each other. _'I was more worried about you than myself.'_

"I'm proud of you, Bird. You're a damn fine sailor." She looked down. _'You're my hero. I'm lucky to have you, Jessica.'_

"The Navy is lucky to have you." They look at each for few seconds. _'I'm the lucky one.'_

"I still hate guns," she said with a small smile_. 'I still can't believe that I shot someone.'_

He smiled at her comment as he watched her walk out of the room. _'I should do some thing about that.'_

Two weeks later, Bird walked into her cabin to put her duffel bag away and get changed when she notice a wrapped up gift on her bed. She picked it up and looked it over. There was no note so she opened it and saw a note inside, smiling as she unfolded it.

'Jessica, since your other eyelash curler was destroyed, here is a new one. If you want to learn self defense and how to fire a gun, let me know and I'll help you on our next shore leave, Dylan'

She looked in the box to see new eyelash curler. She put it in her drawer, hid the note and got changed before leaving her cabin. When she opened the door Dutchy was there, just about to knock. They smiled at each other.

"Thank you for your gift, Dutchy."

"You're welcome, shall we head up on deck? Was Two Dads drinking last night?"

"Yes, don't worry, I know ways to make him suffer."

"Don't get in trouble for it."

"I won't." They walked towards the stairs and when they reached the top Bird stopped and turned to Dutchy.

"Dutchy, I would like you to teach me how to use a gun and some self defense moves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." They grinned at each other before Dutchy put his hands on her waist and picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Dutchy!" Bird squealed.

"We've got work to do," he laughed as he carried Bird out to the side deck then put her down.

"Come on, got work to do."

"Yes, sir." She gave him a grin and saluted before turning around and walking to the gangway, with Dutchy following behind her.

"Dutchy, what was that you were doing to Bird?" X asked.

"Carrying her, X. It was nothing to worry about."

He picked up the clipboard and looked at it, glancing at Bird as she kicked Two Dads' backside, which made him smile.

"Come on, Two Dads. It's not my fault you decided to get drunk last night," Bird said yelling as she picked up a couple of boxes from next to Two Dads.

"You didn't have to yell," he retorted and Bird shook her head as she walked past Dutchy.

"Nice one, chicken legs." He gave her a wink, which made her smile. Then he returned to work.

The end


End file.
